dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Get Ready For It
Get Ready For It is a song by Zara Dawson, from the Mwahahahaha disc of her debut studio album Mwahahahahahaha/Untold. It was released on December 19, 2009. Music video The plot portion of the music video is filmed in 16:9 widescreen, with a CinemaScope effect applied to the wedding scene, X scene and rampage scene. The song portion was filmed in 4:3. The music video is 1 hour and 4 minutes long, and saw a limited release in theatres, with the song replaced by dialogue (except when it's on the radio). Most widescreen TV channels cropped the letterboxed parts to 16:9, with the 4:3 parts pillarboxed as usual. This was to avoid windowboxing. When asked why all nudity other than in the rebirth scene was censored, Dawson said “It's okay, because we're all born naked. You shouldn't be offended. It's just realistic.” However, the scene is censored on all TV channels. Plot Zara Dawson and XMUSIC are getting married alone, holding guns. They are speaking Korean, to make it feel like a K-drama. Later, they ____ _ in a hotel room. Outside, Annabelle Dawson is walking, and trips on XMUSIC's gun. She plans to murder XMUSIC. When the couple hears footsteps, they jump out the window and throw a rock. They are then arrested for public indecency. In jail, they are forced to wear orange prison jumpsuits. XMUSIC remarks that it's "very itchy" and he would rather be naked. Zara Dawson replies with "I agree". From this part onwards, they speak English. Meanwhile, Annabelle Dawson is sitting on her bed in her apartment, writing down an evil plan. She goes on a rampage in the streets, doing things like locking people in their cars, breaking windows to pieces and hypnotising several animals to wreck the city. This was ripped off by Flavia in her music video for "Dancing With The Devil". Zara Dawson and XMUSIC wake up bound and gagged in kitten sweaters and frilly panties in a bright white room, where Zara Dawson tries to say "I wanna f**kin' poke my eyeballs out.", but all that comes out is "MMPH! MMPH! MPPH! MPPH!". They escape, rip off their clothes (with duct tape over their private parts) and climb on the rooftop. The music video switches into 4:3, as the song starts. During the song, they are acting like ninjas, and moving to tha beat. The song stops before the second verse starts, where Annabelle Dawson, now dressed in a black bikini and covered with blood, gives them some 'Pepsi', which is actually a drug. They wake up in a forest. Annabelle has a knife, and is about to stab them in the heart, which she fails to do, as they have ran away. She says “Damn it!” and goes chasing after them, but does a loud fart, which turns her into a cat. In Annabelle's apartment, Zara Dawson and XMUSIC sit on Annabelle's bed, with Dawson in red and black lingerie, and XMUSIC having a fig leaf from “like, 10 hours ago”. They look through a photo album, which shows Annabelle as a sweet, innocent little girl, and they wonder why she is so evil. The song's second verse starts. Dawson and XMUSIC dance and have a pillow fight in the bedroom. The song's chorus abruptly ends when Annabelle kills the two, and sticks her middle finger up. The two are reborn, and pop out of a lotus, which, in the human world, is a black hole. Annabelle is terrified, and the two generate another black hole, which they push Annabelle into. Annabelle is sent to the underworld, but she is not yet defeated. Annabelle is reborn, although in a less graceful way. She tries to kill Zara and XMUSIC, but she is unable to, as they are immortal. Zara and XMUSIC strip off their clothes, go to a club advertising "Naked People Welcome!" and they dance to the rest of the song. The scene turns into a thought bubble, and is revealed to be just a dream by Zara Dawson and XMUSIC, who are sleeping together in bed with messy hair. They get out of bed, and start brutally attacking each other. In the background, there is a radio playing the clean version of the song. XMUSIC smashes a martini against the wall. They are then lying down on the ground, covered in blood. Dawson goes to the computer, and deletes MS Paint, with XMUSIC reaching his arm out and yelling "NO!" in slow-motion. The credits play, with the instrumental version of the song playing over it. Memes danker than dankia 393AD44B-E610-40DF-9F98-238C238E142B.jpeg|The "Patrick Witnesses A Rebirth" meme C43E42FF-3AB8-4D82-BB48-1B740B6F43F8.jpeg|A swapped version of it, where Dawson sees the SpongeBob characters being reborn. The line "I'm gonna delete MS Paint you naughty boy" is also a meme, with MS Paint often being replaced by Deviantart, YouTube, Touhou Project or Pornhub. Category:Movies Category:Movies with cats Category:Songs Category:Music videos Category:Songs with profanity Category:Explicit Songs Category:I'm going to delete MS Paint you naughty boy Category:2009 singles